Fallout: New Vegas weapons
Guns Pistols : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Normal holdout weapon: May be concealed regardless of Sneak skill. : ² Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50 Rifles : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Scoped by default. SMGs : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50 Shotguns : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50 Heavy Weapons : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Scoped by default Energy weapons Energy Pistols : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ May only be acquired if the player has chosen the Wild Wasteland trait. : ² Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50. : ³ Frightens abominations. : ⁴ Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. Energy Rifles : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ May only be acquired if the player has not chosen the Wild Wasteland trait. : ² Scoped by Default. Energy Heavy Weapons : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. Explosives Projectile : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Scoped by default. Thrown : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Normal holdout weapon: May be concealed regardless of Sneak skill. : ² Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50 : ³ May only be acquired if the player has chosen the Wild Wasteland trait. : ⁴ Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. Placed : ¹ Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50 : ² Custom-built weapon : ³ Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. Melee Bladed : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Normal holdout weapon: May be concealed regardless of Sneak skill. : ² Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50. : ³ Ignores DR/DT. : ⁴ Includes double normal weapon damage in V.A.T.S. : ⁵ Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. Blunt : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50 : ² Includes double normal weapon damage in V.A.T.S. : ³ Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. Thrown : ¹ Normal holdout weapon: May be concealed regardless of Sneak skill. : ² Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. Unarmed : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Normal holdout weapon: May be concealed regardless of Sneak skill. : ² Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50. : ³ Includes double normal weapon damage in V.A.T.S. : ⁴ Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. : ⁵ Ignores DR/DT. Other : Quest items are highlighted with a darker background Unused weapons Cut Content :¹ Available in all add-ons except Courier's Stash. Non-player character weapons Bugs * Scoped guns will occasionally display a blank "computer terminal" screen instead of the scope. This bug completely blocks the weapon's view when using the "scope". Fix for this bug for the Xbox360 is clearing your systems cache and reloading the game. It eventually "goes away" on its own, or by restarting the console, but the cause for start/end is not yet determined. This also makes it hard to use a terminal since no screen or text appears unless you have the weapon out. This can also be similar when Lockpicking as the tumbler may disappear, although it is not impossible to still attempt to pick the lock, depending on the difficulty. ** Can be fixed by making a new save and restarting the console. * Combining any scoped rifle and the regulator duster (Or sheriff's duster) can cause a purple line to obscure your zooming, when the rifle is holstered. The line goes from the left to right and only takes up a thin stretch of the screen, but there is no known solution, besides unequiping either the rifle or apparel. * Occasionally weapons dropped by the player will have the red "Press A to steal x" marking as if the weapon was previously owned, regardless of whether or not it ever was owned by an npc. This can be fixed by opening the console, clicking the weapon, and typing the "setownership" command. * With heavy energy weapons that use a backpack as an ammunition supply as well as the katana with a sheath, removing a weapon that has one will cause it to remain on your back. This happens with multiple backpacks, so they clip through each other. This can be corrected by equipping the weapon that caused this, then unequipping it. * Sometimes, when using melee weapons, when you get blood splatter on the melee weapons, the blood refuses to come off of the weapon. You can fix this by leaving the game and coming back. * Rarely the Weapon models can become small. Category:Fallout: New Vegas items Category:Fallout: New Vegas weapons ru:Оружие Fallout: New Vegas de:Fallout: New Vegas Waffen